A Kissing Book
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends in high school.When there is a reunion and she meets up with her old high school sweetheart and he wants her back, what will happen? Will Troy get his girl or will he lose her again. Troyella! Complete!
1. Trailer

**This is just a little idea that I got.

* * *

**

**Him**

_Show a picture of Troy_

**Her**

_Shows a picture of Gabriella_

**Another him?**

_Shows a picture of Kevin smiling at Gabriella._

**They were friends in high school**

"_Troy, that was not funny!" He started bursting out laughing which, of course, made me laugh too._

**They had dated in high school**

_Show Gabriella and Kevin kissing_

**But they broke up**

_Gabriella and Kevin standing in her backyard._

"_I just don't think this is going to work. I think it would be best if we broke up," she said crying._

"_If that's what you want then fine," Kevin said sadly walking back into his house._

**And he never asked her out, even if he loved her**

"_I'm probably going to break up with her after tonight though," he said. I was shocked. "I mean, I just don't think that we're right for each other," He said._

"_He told me that he saw someone here that he never got over," Elizabeth said wiping away stray tears._

**When they meet again ten years later and they both still love her**

"_My name is Troy, Troy Bolton."_

"_Troy Bolton, I knew that I recognized you from somewhere," I said smiling._

"_Gabriella, I really hoped to see you here tonight," he said looking into my eyes._

**They become friends**

"_BOO!" He grabbed me from behind and pulled me up and over the back of the couch._

**And they start dating.**

_Kevin and Gabriella sitting at a restaurant eating dinner together_

**When Kevin and Gabi break up**

"_I can't marry you if you are going to lie to me and cheat on me."_

**Will Troy go for it?**

"_I came because I wanted to talk about the kiss and I thought that the girls would be gone already. I really liked that kiss and I want there to be more like it. I really like you and I learned my lesson in high school. I am not letting you go again." This was the first time he looked at me._

**Will he be able to hold on to his one love?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing_

**Or will Troy lose her to the same guy that stole her last time?**

"_I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for everything that I said. I just don't think that he is right for you. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know all of your secrets that you would only tell me or Taylor. I love you and I was just mad when I said that I didn't want to marry you. When I saw how happy Taylor and Chad were I just want what they have but with you. I don't get what you see in him." Kevin said pacing around the room._

**Which One?

* * *

**

**I know that there are a lot of reunion stories out there but I just really wanted to write this. There is a lot of drama and it will end up TROYELLA!! It wouldn't be one of my stories if it wasn't.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have some of it written already, soooooo**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was reading over what I had written and I realized that Sharpay and Zeke aren't in it, but it was too late to change it. I'm really sorry, I didn't realize what I had done, and I really like them too. They are mentioned in this chapter and Ryan is mentioned in this one and maybe a couple more, definitely in the last one. Again, sorry.**

**Also, I changed the title because I was working on it and it fit better once you read the whole thing, at least what I have planned for it.

* * *

**

Gabi POV, for the rest of the story.

When I got the letter saying that it had been ten years since my high school graduation, I couldn't believe it. I am now a teacher in the district that I grew up in, teaching algebra. I love it there because almost nothing has changed about that school. They have the latest stuff and all but other than that it is like being back in the 7th grade.

This made me think about my boyfriend from high school, Kevin Scott. He had been on the decathlon team with me, but he didn't really like to sing. Everyone said that we made the perfect couple. We were even voted perfect couple. Kevin and I had dated in the last two years of high school and it got pretty serious. I had to leave him because I knew that long distance relationships never worked and we were going to different colleges.

I had plenty of other friends, like my best ones were Taylor, Sharpay and of course Troy. I haven't thought of him in ages. I think the last time we talked was at graduation. I looked for him at the party that night but couldn't find him. I missed him, probably more than I missed Kevin, which may be wrong.

I haven't seen Kevin since I said it was over, not even at the neighborhood parties that we always used to go to together. He wasn't very happy when I dumped him. I missed him a lot and really want to see him again, but at the same time I couldn't stand to look him in the face.

He was so mad and sad at the same time but he never yelled. All he did was say, "If that is what you want then fine." That was the last time I ever saw him. He just walked away.

My friends and I went shopping to find things to wear. I ended up with a strapless black dress that cut off just above the knees and black heals. Kelsi got a new pair of dress pants and a white blouse. Martha choose a green halter dress. Taylor got a red dress that looked like a ball gown but was just simple enough to pass for semi-formal.

Jason and Kelsi ended up getting married; they don't have kids yet but really want one or two, they haven't really thought about that. Martha and Ryan were married and are both dancers. I haven't seen Jacob, Zeke, Troy, Sharpay, or anybody else since graduation. Taylor is seeing someone and I am still single. I have had my fare share of relationships but none of them have really worked out.

When the day finally arrived I was so nervous, I kept on wondering if anybody would recognize me. I had stayed in my mom's house so I would be closer to the school. We all took separate cars but left the house at the same time, or at least said we would.

My mom kept me for pictures; it was like graduation all over again. I didn't get to the party until an hour after it started.

When we walked in together it brought back tons of memories for the both of us. I looked for Kevin and everyone else but was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. He said something but I didn't recognize his voice but I knew that I knew him somehow.

"So, who are you with, or did you just come here to crash the party," he said. I knew him from somewhere; then again it has been ten years.

Mystery man had brown hair, an amazing smile, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. "What's your name? And I am from this school, but I have changed a little bit," I said trying to figure out who he was.

"My name is Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Troy Bolton, I knew that I recognized you from somewhere," I said smiling. Man he has changed for the better.

"How do you know me," he asked, I could see that he was trying to place my name.

"It's me Gabriella!" I noticed that he had an engagement ring on. "Looks like you are getting married. And I want to know to whom you are getting married to without my permission," I said and then giggled.

He gave me a smirk and then told me that his fiancée was Elizabeth, one of my old friends. Then he told me something that really surprised me. I couldn't believe that he was actually saying this to me after ten years.

"I'm probably going to break up with her after tonight though," he said. I was shocked. "I mean, I just don't think that we're right for each other," He continued. I nodded trying to understand. What I saw next broke my heart, Elizabeth was standing behind him, and I'm guessing that she had heard because she was crying.

"How could you," she said in tears and then she ran out.

He started to go after her but I stopped him, "let me go after her, we haven't talked in a really long time but I remember what calms her." I could tell that he didn't want to but let me go because he knew that I was right.

I raced out of the gym to go and look for her; I knew that she had gone out the back so I went there first. I found her sitting on the curb crying her eyes out.

"Please don't cry, I'm sure that he was going to tell you eventually," I said rubbing her back. Even though we hadn't talked it hurt to see her like this, we had been really close but then she went off to a college in another country.

I was trying to calm her down and it was kind of working. She stopped crying and looked up, "Why would he do this to me, I mean we loved each other." She started crying again.

"It is not your fault. Why don't you come back in there with me and we can talk some more. It is cold out here," I said. She stood up and wiped her face off. The tear stains were still visible but I decided not to mention this to her.

When we walked into the gym I saw Troy leaning on the wall playing with his ring, once he saw us he started to walk over. Just when he started to say something Elizabeth put her hand up and took in a deep breath.

"If you want to break then we will, I just want to know why," She said in a calm tone. He looked so surprised, like he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"I'll leave you two alone. Elizabeth, come and find me when you are done or just ready to talk." I left and set out to find my old friends.

I spotted Jason, Sharpay, Kelsi and everybody else that I was looking for sitting at a table talking. We all decided to see how many people could recognize me with my 'new look' as they put it. I walked over and said hi.

They all stared at me trying to figure out who I was. "Do you remember me," I asked after I giggled a little bit at there faces.

They all shook there heads still staring at me like Troy had done. "Let me give you a hint. I was a bassoon, second chair and second band in the 7th grade. A total nerd, had a huge crush on my neighbor and then dated him until it came time for college. Also had a crush on Jacob over here for a while," I said pointing to Jacob.

Jacob and Stephen were my friends on the decathlon team. We had been really close but just lost touch.

"It can't be, Gabriella," Sharpay said standing up. Her pink dress sparkling under the lights. I can see she hasn't changed much.

"And why couldn't it be," I said smiling.

She raced over and gave me a hug. Everybody else did the same thing, I was so happy to see all of their faces again. Jacob was single, Sharpay was engaged to Zeke, and Stephen was dating some girl that he met in college, Harvard of course.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked Sharpay. Everyone else had gone out to dance.

"Well, I am the manager of Zeke's business. He and Jacob own a daycare center together. Zeke cooks while we look after the children," she told me. That was something that I wasn't expecting. "That's why I have to get back right away and why we can't come to Tay's wedding. What about you and everyone else?"

"Well, I'm a teacher at the middle school, Taylor is a scientist, of course, and Chad is the gym teacher at the elementary school. Kelsi and Jason work at a local theater helping with most everything and you know what's going on with your brother and Martha of course," I told her.

We talked for a while longer and then Elizabeth came over and said that she wanted to talk to me.

We walked out into the hall and made sure that nobody was around. "He told me why he wanted to break up. It was because he saw someone here that he never quite got over. When I asked him why he said that it was one of my friends from school that he never got the courage to ask out and then she started seeing someone else all the way until college. By then he thought that it was too late to ask her out because the reason that they broke up was because they were going to different colleges." She told me.

While she was saying all of this I kept on thinking of who was her friend and then started going out until college. I wanted to ask her if she had any ideas on who it was but decided not to after I saw her face, I would ask Troy later.

"I'm sure that the person never meant to steal him from you, like he said she started to go out with someone and didn't break up with him until college. You'll live through this and soon enough you will find that someone special who will love you until you die."

"I don't know if I will ever love again," she said with tears swelling up in her already puffy eyes. I couldn't believe that she had to go through this. She doesn't deserve it but I mean, what can I do?

"Don't worry, you will find that someone, I promise," I said lifting her head. After that she decided to go home and pack up her stuff. She wanted to be long gone before he came home. I walked her to her car and gave her my number just incase she needed anything.

When I walked back into the gym I decided to try and find Troy to see if he would tell me who this mystery girl was.

On my way to find him I was caught by the one person that I wanted to see the least and the most at the same time which was really confusing. "Gabriella, I really hoped to see you here tonight," he said looking into my eyes.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far. Please review, I care what you think even if you absolutly hated it, please let me know. I would rather know and be a littl sad then not know and be happy, which sounds kind of strange.**

**Four Reviews for the next chapter. I don't think i'm asking too much, please tell me if you think so.Thanks**

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback guys, it means a lot. I have decided to something a little different. As some of you know I have two stories going right now, this one and The Contest. To keep the updaes up I have decided to update them both at the same time. I will be asking for a certain number of reviews for both but if one of them hits the required number then both will be updated. It may help by reviewing both stories(hint hint).**

** I also have the next few chapters ready for both stories! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"Hi, how have you been?" I said hesitantly.

"I just wanted to catch up and see how you are doing," He said.

"I haven't seen you around the neighborhood. Where have you been, have you been trying to avoid me," I asked trying to make him uncomfortable. It was working; he started to stammer trying to say something. It sounded like the first word was I.

"What are you trying to say? It can't be that hard, but if it is I am pretty sure that I am going to be crying in your or Jason's arms," I said trying mot to laugh.

"I love you."

"What, no. You never even told me that in high school, how could you say that now, after 10 years of not seeing each other. And why is that, I wonder. Why haven't I seen you in the last 10 years, all those parties in the neighborhood? I wanted to see you to but I wasn't going to try and hunt you down so you could just slam the door in my face. Why weren't you at any of them?" I gave him one of my famous stares. Taylor always said that I could kill somebody with that look.

"I wanted to see you to but I couldn't look at the love of my life, the one who broke up with me just because we were graduating and going to different colleges."

My breaths started to get shorter but I calmed down eventually. "I have to go and find Troy," I said and then ran. He tried to catch me but I left before what I said really sunk in.

I went back to my search for Troy to talk to him about mystery woman. I wasn't looking forward to it but I wanted to know, if he wasn't going to tell Liz then he was going to tell me, I hope.

The stares had stopped because word had gotten out that I had a 'new look'. I found Troy by the food, but he wouldn't tell me who the girl was. He only said that she has black hair and that they were friends ever since the 7th grade. I gave Troy my number so that he could tell me if he wanted to since, as far as I knew, I was the only person who knew about them.

My friends kept on asking me what was up with Elizabeth, but I just told them that they didn't need to worry. Things went normal since then; I got some more stares from the people who just arrived. Beside the whole thing between them, my highlight was making all of the old jocks, who were all single, look like idiots.

The night went quickly and when I got home I found that I had four messages, one from Elizabeth, one from Troy, one from Kevin, and one from Taylor.

Taylor just called to say that she wanted to get together to talk about the people that we saw and how they turned out.

Elizabeth's said that she wanted to thank me for helping her by treating me to lunch and to call her back.

Kevin's was the longest of then all. Here it is:

Hey Gabriella, I hope you don't mind but I tracked down Jason and asked him for your number. He didn't want to give it to me at first but I told him that I really needed to talk to you so he gave in. It was really great seeing you again. I have missed you over the past years. What you said about all of those parties, you were right in a way. Like I said, I couldn't look at your face. I was wondering if you and I could meet up for dinner and talk about how you have been. Call me back. My number is (817)-621-4300. Please call me back; everything that I said was true.

I had to replay Troy's because I was still thinking about Kevin's when his played.

Troy said that he wanted to meet up to tell me something that I deserved to know. He left a number too, so I called them all back and made plans with each of them. I was going out with Troy tonight, Elizabeth tomorrow afternoon and Kevin on Saturday night. Since it is summer I didn't have to go in and set up the room or get lesson plans set up yet so I was free for another three months.

All afternoon Taylor was over and we were trying to figure out what I was going to wear, since he was coming over at 7:00. I don't know why I was obsessing over this but it seemed like I should wear something nice because in his message he told me that I deserved to know something. I knew what that something was but I didn't know why I deserved to know, I mean I helped them but it wasn't that big of a deal.

When he knocked on the door of my apartment Taylor was almost done with my make up. She went to the door and I could hear her saying that I would be out in a couple of minutes.

I walked in to the living room and saw that he was in a suit with flowers. "Hi," I said looking down at my feet.

"Hi, here these are for you." He said holding the flowers out to me. I grabbed them and smiled. Lilies, they were my favorite, ever since I visited a garden in China Town.

"Thank you. Let me find a vase and then we can go," I said heading into the kitchen.

"I'll do that, now you go and have fun. Don't get her home to late, I want her to be awake so she can give me details," Taylor said. We all laughed.

He had made reservations at the olive garden, one of my favorites. We ordered and then he broke the silence. "About the reason that I asked you here tonight, I think that you deserve to know the truth about what happened between Elizabeth and I."

"I kind of thought that was the reason that you asked me here, but I still don't know why it is so important that I know. I would think that you would want to tell Elizabeth more than me, but if it is me that you want to tell than okay."

'Why is he telling me?' I thought. "Well Elizabeth probably told you that the reason that we split up is because I saw someone at the reunion that I never got up the courage to ask out in high school, then she started to see someone. They didn't break up until graduation, we were friends but she never noticed how I looked at her. Her boyfriend lived really close to her so most of her time was either spent at his house or in her backyard, since he could just jump the fence. Don't ask me how I know all this, I just do. I went to her house one time to talk, that was when I realized that I liked her. When I saw her at the reunion something clicked and I realized that Elizabeth and I weren't right for each other." I sat there quietly listening to what he was thinking of who it could be.

"It's funny, that girl in the relationship, she sounds kind of like me and Kevin. We were next door neighbors and we broke up at graduation because we were going to different colleges. I saw him at the reunion and it was really awkward. So are you actually going to tell me this mystery girls name or are you going to keep me wondering?" I could see that he was nervous about telling me, that is when I put the pieces together. I think that he could tell because just then he put his hand over mine.

"No, it can't be. How could I not see that? Why didn't you tell me, all these years? Wow." I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before, Troy was always hanging around and he came to my house once because I invited him to study for our science midterm.

After that day he started to act weird around me, and then I started dating Kevin. "I know that this may be a big surprise for you but I really want to try this. I know that you probably think that I am a horrible person for doing that to Elizabeth but I couldn't keep on stringing her along once I saw you," he said trying to get me to look him in the eye.

"This means that I am the reason that you and Elizabeth broke up. I can't do this; I am meeting her for lunch tomorrow. I can't sit there with her knowing that I was the reason that she was in so much pain a couple of days ago. I can do this, I can do this." I said trying to relax; my breath was getting shorter and shorter.

Troy came around and calmed me down. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am serious about you and me. I want this to happen," he said. When I looked in his eyes, I could tell that he meant it.

"I think that I want to do this too, but I can't do it until I know that Elizabeth has moved on. In that time we can just see other people and stay friends until I am absolutely sure that she has moved on." All he said was 'okay, what ever you want.'

It brought back so many memories of when Kevin and I broke up. It wasn't fun either.

* * *

**What did you think? I really want to know so I'm going to say four reviews.**

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**After my little trial I decided to not do the whole if one gets enough reviews then both will be updated. IT just wasn't a very good idea on my part. But I am updateing both today. I am very sorry but my story Smoothies got deleted so I wasn't able to update yesderday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up with something against me, something warm. When I looked around I saw that it was Troy. I was happy to see that all of our clothes were still intact.

He started to stir so I got out of the bed and moved toward my closet. When I was halfway there he sat up. Once he looked around and saw me he remembered what had happened the night before.

"Hi, what time is it?" I looked around at the clock and saw that it was 11 o' clock. "Oh my gosh, I have to get ready. Elizabeth is picking me up at 12! You have to go before she gets here or else we are both dead." He looked kind of confused at first but then it hit him. He realized that he had to get out of there.

The night before, we had been a little drunk so when we entered my apartment we just threw everything everywhere and ran into the bedroom. While he scrambled around looking for all of his stuff I was running around trying to put on some decent clothes and trying to make myself look presentable since I didn't have time for a shower.

There was a knock on the door; I could tell that we were thinking the same thing, 'she's early'. I pushed him into my closet and ran to the door. When I opened it wasn't Elizabeth, it was Kevin.

"What are you doing here; I thought that we were going to go to dinner on Saturday." I asked confused but relieved.

He looked at me and then said, "I couldn't wait until then, can I come in?"

"I guess but it has to be quick, a friend is picking me up in half an hour."

"What happened to your apartment? Every time I was in your room it was so clean, it is always like this?" I just realized that my place was a total mess. "No, I just had a very long night last night. What did you want to say?"

Just then something made a loud noise in my hall closet. "Is there something in there," Kevin asked as he walked over to the closet to open it. "No there isn't, nothing in there, not at all."

I blocked the door handle from his reach; unfortunately dating him for two years gave him some advantages. He knew just how to make me move, he decided to go with tickling me just below my belly button, which was the only place that I was ticklish. It worked; I jumped out of the way when he tickled me and screamed...

"That was so not fair," I said trying to stall him.

Another crash came from the closet. I was standing next to him when he opened the door; we found Troy sitting there covered in my jackets blushing.

"Why is he in your closet?"

"Nothing happened, but, we went to dinner and talked for a while. We came back here and kind of fell asleep together. I promise nothing happened."

"I came here to see if you wanted to get back together, but I guess you are seeing someone already. The one thing that I want to know is why you didn't tell me when we were talking on the phone." I looked at him, he looked truly hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't seeing anybody and I still am not. We just went to dinner to talk about what happened between, well, it is kind of personal so I don't know if I should be telling you this. Are we still going to dinner on Saturday? Please." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes we are still going to dinner on Saturday. Next time tell me if you are going out with someone." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

There was another knock on the door and mine and Troy' eyes widened when we realized who it was. Troy jumped back into the closet while I whispered into Kevin's ear about not saying anything about seeing Troy and then I went and answered the door.

"Hi Elizabeth, one minute. Kevin I'll see you on Saturday." As he left he leaned over and whispered in my ear 'maybe sooner'. I giggled at that and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He seemed very happy at that since it was our first kiss since we have seen each other again.

When Elizabeth and I left the apartment she asked if I was going to lock the door. I just told her that I had a friend in the second bedroom recovering from a hangover. After that I said just loud enough for Troy to hear that they should just stay there until I got home and that they could lock up while in there.

Elizabeth took me to Chili's for lunch. We were seated at a booth and given menus. "So have you heard from Troy?" I knew that she probably didn't want to talk about it but I thought that it was for the best.

"No. Not yet. I don't really expect to either. I got all of my stuff together before he came home and moved into a hotel. I am planning on moving into Alex's. Have you heard from him? He seemed pretty egger to talk to you after we settled that we were over. It was kind of strange really."

"Why would he want to talk to me, I didn't do anything special. No, I haven't heard from him." I accidentally said that last part a little too quickly. I looked down at my menu.

"Did he call you? Tell me, I am totally over him. I promise."

"Fine, but don't get mad at me because I had no control over this and it came as a shook to me too." She started to get impatient, "Well, what did he say?"

"He told me that I deserved to know why you broke up. I didn't understand it but he told me that he would explain at dinner. It was a couple of days ago and I haven't seen him since." I felt really bad about lying to her but it had to be done.

"He told me the whole story again with a couple more details. I am going to give you a list of clues and I want you to try and figure out who the girl is. I may add a few tips of my own.

"Wait a minute, you and him were friends right?" She nodded her head. I asked the waitress for a pen and paper. I wrote kind of fast but it was readable. Here it is:

She was his friend and yours

He had been over to her house once before

She started to go out with someone in junior year

She didn't break up with him until they graduated

He always looked at her but she never noticed

She played volleyball when she was young

She liked singing a lot and did it with her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was a jock

She used to be a little frumpy and ugly but has changed.

She has dark brown hair and brown eyes

In the 7th grade she was in algebra and kept on going from there

She was considered a nerd or a dork

The person who she was seeing lived really close.

That was pretty much it. I gave it to her and waited for about ten minutes until she figured out who it was. "He actually told you that? Are you sure? Is that all he said?" I just let her talk until she was done.

"Yes he told me that it was me. I felt horrible knowing that it was my fault you two broke up. Yes I am sure that it was me because he spelled out the name. That wasn't all that he said but that was the just of it." I looked at her hoping to see something that could tell me how she was feeling.

"Wow. I didn't know that this would be so easy. I honestly thought that it would be really hard finding out who it was, but looking back at it I can see that we were never meant to be. I saw him at a club one night and then it just got out of hand. How could I have let it get this far?"

"It's not your fault, you just got caught up." She looked so happy; I could tell that she was truly over him. "Let me give you one piece of advice. No matter how much he says that he wants to be with you, don't do it. He will just break your heart like he did mine. And it will probably be worse for you because he will make you think that you love him and then when he sees someone else he will drop you like a hot potato." I nodded my head not sure if what she was saying was out of bitterness or if she was really trying to protect me.

The rest of the lunch went as planned. I noticed that Kevin walked in with some friends. He looked my and nodded, Elizabeth didn't notice because she was in the middle of a sentence. She dropped me off in front of my building.

"Bye Elizabeth." Now all I had to do is go up and free Troy from my apartment.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think. Please review and tell me.**

**Amanda!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. And sorry for the wait. I may not be able to update as much this week because i'm going to my grandparents house and they don't have a computer and even though I have a laptop I'm ont sure if I can get internet and my cousins computer is so slow, last time I tried to get on, I had to give up after thrity minutes of waiting it was so slow.

* * *

**

"Troy? Are you there?" I looked around my whole apartment. The only place I didn't look was my bedroom. When I walked in I found him asleep in my bed. I shook my head and went to wake him up.

"Troy, wake up. Come on get up." I kept on shaking him. Man he was a heavy sleeper.

I finally gave in and went in to get the bull horn in the kitchen. Taylor said that it would always come in handy and she was right.

"TROY, WAKE UP!!!" I yelled and blew the horn close to his ear, but not to close. I didn't want him deaf! He jumped up so fast he almost fell forward and all the way off of the bed.

"What, did you say something?" He said after he got over the head rush that had overcome him. "Why are you in my bed, sleeping? And did you go through anything because if you did I swear..." He stopped me there, probably not wanting to know what I was going to say.

"Woe there, hold it. I didn't go through any of your stuff and you couch was really uncomfortable, so I went in here and fell asleep." My head was really hurting now; I had words from everyone around me spinning around. "By the way, we need to talk about us," he said looking down at the sheets. "Just so you know I have a guest bedroom."

"There is nothing to talk about; we covered it all at dinner." I finished.

"No, we didn't cover everything. Why didn't you tell me that you were having dinner with Kevin?" I took his hand and led him out to the living room. "You saw the kiss." That wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes." Did he have to be so blunt? "We decided that we would see other people until Elizabeth was completely over you. At lunch she told me that she was and she meant it. What I don't know is if that we should start seeing each other or if we just wait."

"I don't know what you want to do but I want to get together." He said.

"There was more. Elizabeth told me never to go there because you will just drop me like a hot potato, when you see something new. For some reason I can't help but believe her." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know I wouldn't do that," he said. I didn't do anything not sure of what to do.

"Maybe we should just hold off on starting to date. I mean I never thought that Elizabeth would get over you so fast and I started to lead on Kevin, thinking that we could start dating again. I can't hurt him like that. Even though I have missed you a lot I really missed him too."

"If that's what you want then we will just wait. Can we at least still be friends?"

"Of course we can." I tried to think of a way where we can all win but in the end someone always got hurt. I walked Troy to the door, gave him a peck on the cheek, and shut the door.

Once I recovered from what had just happened with Troy, I called Kevin and asked him to come over. "Sure, of course I can come over. I will be there in about 10 minutes."

I waited for what seemed like forever; finally I heard a knock on the door. "Hi"

"Hi. You sounded a little weird on the phone, are you ok?" I smiled at face. He looked worried. "I am fine, I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes I know that you can take care of yourself. I am just worried-" I walked over to him and gave him a kiss right when he was in the middle of his sentence. "Of losing you and those kisses."

"That is so sweet. You will never lose me or my kisses. I was thinking about your message. I can't believe that you hunted down Jason and asked him for my number. More than that I can't believe that he actually gave it to you." He looked down at me; I was at least 2 or 3 inches shorter.

"And why is that so hard to believe? I convinced him that I really wanted to see you again and that I didn't know your number and that you would want to see me. When I said that last part he seemed to loosen up." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, when we broke up I was a mess. I kept on saying that I wish that we had never broken up and how much I missed seeing you every day. And there is that little fact that he hated you ever since he met me. My friends got so annoyed that, when we went to the same college, they started throwing guys at me. When I finally found a guy that I liked and started dating him until junior year when I caught him cheating on me. It sucked at first, and then I got over it and went back to being depressed about you and me." I looked down at me feet really embarrassed. I didn't know why I was telling him all this but it felt liked I owed him that much.

"If you didn't want to break up then why did you bring it up? I never would have let you go."

"Then why did you? I waited for you. Every single Christmas I went home to go to the parties and to look for you, but you were never there. When I started dating Kyle I never brought him home because I didn't want him to get suspicious when I kept looking around. When I saw you at the reunion I think that my heart skipped a beat."

"I let you go because I thought that it was what you wanted. I didn't come to those parties because I couldn't stand to look at your face, all happy. Then my mom told me that you were seeing someone, it broke my heart, thinking that you had moved on. And my heart skipped two beats when I saw you at the reunion." I giggled at what he just said.

"Thank you and I really did miss you." After that we started kissing. We were interrupted by my cell phone.

"Let it go." He said.

"No, it could be important. I'm sorry, one minute." I said as I wiped off my mouth and left to answer my phone. I had to find my purse first; I answered it just in time.

"Hello."

"Hi. Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner." It was...

* * *

**What did you think? I really hope you like it. Please review. Means a lot.**

**Also my newest one-shot 4 Years, 5 Months and 16 Days is out.**

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm doing this really fast so I hope it works, I was supposed to close this thing like ten minutes ago. So hope you like it.

* * *

**

It was Troy; I can't believe that he would call this soon. We had just seen each other an hour ago.

"One minute, let me check." I walked out into the room where Kevin was. "Hey Kevin, do you mind if I go out to dinner with Troy tonight. I promise that we will be together tomorrow night."

He looked liked he was suspicious but he finally nodded his head in approval. "Troy, are you still there?"

"Yes, so can you come?"

"Yes I can. Pick me up at 7. I have to go. Bye."

I walked back into the living room. "So, that was Troy? I forgot to ask you something, can I ask you now?" I nodded my head and waited for him to ask.

"Well, I was wondering why Troy was at your place this morning. And why you stuffed him in the closet when Elizabeth got here?" I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that.

"Well, at the reunion I was talking to him and he said that he was going to break up with her even though they were engaged. She was behind him when he said it and she heard. I ran after her and kind of sorted the whole thing out. He broke up with her because he saw someone at the reunion that he never got the courage to ask out and then she started seeing someone. They broke up when they graduated and by then he thought that it was too late. I gave them both my number and they each called that same night. She wanted to thank me for helping and he wanted to meet up. He said that I deserved to know why they broke up, who the girl was." I stopped and took a deep breath to go on.

"At first I didn't understand it so I went along with it. At dinner he told me more things about the girl and I put the pieces together. It turns out that he had a major crush on me in high school. After dinner he wanted to talk more so we came back here and fell asleep talking. We decided that we would give it a try when Elizabeth was completely over him. At that lunch we had she told me that she was and I could tell that it was the truth. So, I told him that I wanted to be with you and that we should just be friends. He agreed and left. About me putting him in a closet, we weren't sure if she was over him so I couldn't let her see him in my apartment or else she would probably get mad. At that lunch she also warned me not to go there with him. That he will drop me like a hot potato when he finds something better. That's it." It took me about twenty minutes to tell the story and all that time he just sat there and I would so I guess I have to. I looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"When 7 o' clock rolled around I was ready and waiting. Kevin had insisted on staying in my place until I got home. I made him promise that he would stay in my room when he got here.

There was a knock on the door. "Hi Troy. Are you ready to go?" He just stood there looking at my outfit.

I was wearing a black v-neck dress that was cut just below the knees. I was wearing my black strap up shoes.

"Troy. Earth to Troy." I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "Huh did you say something?"

"Yes, I said that we should get going or we will miss our reservations."

"Oh, yeah. How have you been?"

"Good. Even though it has only been about six hours since we last saw each other. Are you okay with us being friends?" He looked at me at that last part.

"Oh yeah. Of course I'm okay with us being friends."

"You seem a little distracted." We got into his car and the ride was total silence. He came around to my door and opened it for me. It looked like we were going into an apartment building, maybe he just wanted to make dinner for us in private. He led me to an elevator and hit the button for the 6th floor. I was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to keep me wondering?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"We are going to my place where I have pizza and a movie waiting. Just like that one time that I was at your house."

"I can't believe that you remember that night. It was so long ago, that was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you for doing this for me, I mean it was for me right. If it wasn't then I feel really stupid."

He laughed at me which made me laugh too. "Of course this was for you. I would never do this for anybody but you. I want you and me to be friends even if we can't be more." He was really to making me feel bad.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow, I suddenly feel way over dressed." He nodded and threw me a pair of basketball shorts and a hoddie. I changed and sat down next to him. "Come on lets sit down. What movie did you rent?"

"What is one movie that I will always watch with you?" I had to think about it for a minute but then it hit me. "The Princess Bride." He said realizing that I had figured it out.

When he was at my house I rented The Princess Bride and made him watch it. He didn't want to but we made a bet and I won. The bet was whoever could hold the other one down for 5 seconds would choose the movie. At that time he didn't know about my tickle spot so I had him down in about three minutes. I forced him to watch it four times until we fell asleep together on the couch.

It is still one of my favorite movies. I love the part where the boy complains that it is a kissing book and then he wants it to be one at the end. I think it is so sweet how one story is passed down and all that stuff.

"What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Half cheese, half pepperoni. Come on, let's pop in the movie and get started." I smiled at a thought that just came to me.

"Why do you have a smile that comes up to your ears on your face?" I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"I was just wondering how many times I am going to make you watch this. I am thinking about 5 times, maybe more."

* * *

**Okay, what did yu think. Please review. I may not be able to post or even check my email while I'm there so sorry but now I really have to go.**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, as you guys can see, I have internet! Which I am very happy about. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

"I am not watching this 5 times. I only rented this for you because I knew that it would bring back memories. Don't you think, in that pretty little mind of yours, that I am watching this more that two times? Three times tops." I looked at him knowing that I could make him watch it as many times I wanted to.

I had left my phone at home so I didn't have to worry about Kevin calling me, knowing that Kevin would try and call to see how I was doing. When I came back into the room he was already on the couch watching the menu play over and over.

I walked up to the couch about to sit down when he grabbed my hand and pulled my down right next to him.

"Troy, that was not funny!" He started bursting out laughing which, of course, made me laugh too.

We watched the movie six times and were up until 4 o' clock in the morning. By that time I was in no mood to drive so I just slept on his couch. I knew that Kevin would be mad at me for staying over all night but he would just have to deal.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was until I spotted Troy right next to me sleeping on the other side.

I stood up and stretched but was pulled back down by a pair of hands that rapped around my waist. I started laughing and then looked up to see Troy smiling at me.

"Troy, I have to go. I am meeting Taylor, Martha, and Katie for lunch at one. Not to mention I am going to be grilled by Kevin for staying over all might and not telling him."

"You will not be late for lunch considering that it is still 9:30. And about Kevin, if he gives you any trouble than just blame it on me. If I had anything to say about it then I would just tell him to get over it."

I gave him a 'you know that I could never do that' look. "Well, too bad. You don't have any say about what I tell him. I have to go. Bye."

I turned ad walked out the door. Five seconds later I found myself walking right back in.

"You picked me up so now you have to drop me off and wipe that smirk off your face."

He was just sitting there with a coffee cup in his hands looking like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Just let me get my keys and change my clothes. These have pizza sauce and chocolate all over them." I looked down at his clothes and found that I was covered in Pizza sauce and chocolate too. I decided that I would wash them later and give them back.

"Fine, just hurry up." He ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I decided to surprise him. I walked up and followed him into his room. "Boo!" He looked up and fell over his bed. He still had his boxers on and an undershirt.

"Why are you in here? You know what it doesn't matter let me get a shirt on and we can go." I giggled at his reaction and went back down stairs and waited on the couch.

When Troy came down I was behind the sofa. "Gabriella come on. I know you're hiding in here. I remember where you always used to hide in your house." I remembered too where I said that I always hid but this time was different.

"BOO!" He grabbed me from behind and pulled me up and over the back of the couch.

"How did you know that I was here? You know what it doesn't matter, we have to get going or else I am going to be late." I pull him up and led him out to the car and force him into the driver's seat. I then followed to get in on the other side and push him to put the keys in the ignition.

"Will you hurry up and start the car?" He chuckled and said, "Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch." I turned on the CD that he had in his car.

When I heard the song I couldn't believe that I was listening to this. "Why do you have a reggae CD in your car? Why do you even own it? I always thought that you had good taste in music. What other CDs do you have in here?"

"That CD was a joke from a friend of mine. I do have good taste in music and you will not be finding anymore CDs like that one anywhere in this car." I laughed and turned up the volume not letting him change the station.

When we got to my place we got out of the car and walked to the door. "Okay, I know that you don't like the CD, but did you have to play the same some over and over again."

I smiled and said, "I have news for you that was not the same song." He looked like he just had the wind knocked out of him.

"You have got to be kidding me. I only played the first couple of seconds of the first song, but then I turned it off because it really got on my nerves." We had made it up to my door while we were talking.

"Thank you so much. It was so fun. I still can't believe that you remembered. It was so sweet." I hugged him so tightly that he had to ask me to stop so that he could breath.

"I want to do this again sometime, you got it. How about every other Friday night. I am going to be calling you."

"That is just the way that I want it." I said as I walked in the door. I watched him walk to the elevator and get in it. He waved as the doors closed.

* * *

**okay, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I may have internet but it is a very slow internet.**

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for all of your great reviews. I promise next chapter will be up sooner, I hope.

* * *

**

I walked into my place only to find Kevin sitting on the couch watching TV. When he heard the door close he looked up and saw me come in he turned off the TV and just sat there. I dropped my stuff on the table and sat down next to him not saying anything.

"How was it?" He just said it so plainly and kept on looking straight forward, it was kind of scary.

"It was really fun. We got a chance to catch up. We watched a movie and ate junk food." I smiled at the thought. He just sat there, still looking straight ahead.

"Why were you there all night?" I honestly thought that he was going to explode but all he did was sit there, getting scarier.

"We watched it so many times that when it was finally over that sixth time it was four o' clock in the morning and I didn't want to make him drive me home so I just slept on the couch. We had done it once before, when we were in high school and it was just the same except we kind of were thinking about making it an annual thing."

He finally looked at me and said, "Why didn't you call me and let me know that you were going to be sleeping over there. I was really worried about you. I thought that something had happened to you." By the point that he got to the part about being worried he had started yelling.

That was the first time he had ever yelled at me. I jumped at the sound of his voice. He could tell that I was a little scared so he came back and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and tried to comfort me. I could fell the tears swelling up in my eyes, "You just yelled at me?" I said it as a statement not a question. I stood up and walked into the restroom without saying another word. I heard the door close out in the living room.

I had to talk to someone so I called the only person who I could think of that wouldn't be all weird about this situation. I waited until they finally came. "Thank you so much for coming."

"No problem. So what happened?"

"Kevin got really mad at me for coming home so late and he just started saying all these things and wouldn't listen to what I was saying. He finally yelled at me. It scared me; he has never yelled at me before. Not even in high school. I ran into the restroom and called you. He left about twenty minutes ago when he figured out that I wasn't coming out." I just let it all come out.

"Wow, I can't believe that he yelled at you. He always said that he would always love you no matter what happened."

"Troy, thank you so much for coming. I must seem so pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic, you're far from it. It's his fault for yelling at you, he can't control you," he said. I looked up and saw that he was looking at my bookshelf.

"What are you looking at?"

He just shook his head and said, "Oh nothing." That was not going to fly with me.

"Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad." I pushed his arm playfully. He got up and pulled out my yearbook from senior year.

"What are you doing?" I got up and walked over to him. He was looking at all of my signatures. I never really looked at what people had written but now I wanted to. "Why don't we go over to the couch and look at what people had to say about me." He laughed and nodded.

We were laughing at what Chad had written in my yearbook, but were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"I'll be back in a minute." I walked into the kitchen. "Hi. Gabriella speaking." I immediately heard a loud shriek in my ear.

"Gabriella Where are you? You were supposed to meet us here half an hour ago." It was Taylor. She had said that she had really big news that she had to tell us. She wouldn't tell us unless all of us were there.

"I am so sorry. Kevin and I got into a huge fight and I had to call someone who wouldn't freak out. I totally forgot about the-" I was stopped by Taylor.

"Wait a minute. You and Kevin had a fight. What was it about? Did he yell? Wait of course he didn't yell, he has never yelled at you. I'll be over there in ten minutes. Actually all of us will be there. Bye" With that she hung up on me.

I found Troy sitting on my couch just waiting for me. "That was Taylor. I forgot about the lunch that you dropped me off for so I wouldn't be late. I told her about the fight and she said that she would be over in ten minutes. You better go or else you are going to be trampled by all of the girls and their questions."

He just looked up at me as I walked over to get his coat.

"Are you sure that you want me to go. I could stay if you want. Are you positive?"

I laughed a little and said, "Yes, you should go. If they find you here they will pound me with questions."

I pulled him up and got him down the elevator. I looked up at him and it looked like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Are you sure that you want me to go? I mean," he said

"Nuh-uh, you are leaving. Taylor will kill me if she finds you here so you are goi-"

Troy leaned down and kissed me. I know that I am seeing Kevin and just because we had a fight doesn't mean that I have the right to kiss another guy, but I liked it. We broke apart breathless.

"You should really go now." As I was pushing him out the door Taylor's car pulled into the parking lot. He was struggling and trying to get back into the building until he saw the girls get out of the car.

"Hi guys. I thought that you weren't going to be here for another couple of minutes. Troy was just leaving."

I pushed him to his car. On the way he mumbled a couple of thing to them that I couldn't really understand.

"Thank you for coming. I know that I must have sounded pathetic." I gave him a quick hug and he was on his way. I turned around to find three girls looking at me very weird.

* * *

**What did you think? At the very last minute I changed some parts so. But I hope you like it.**

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

**

When we were all inside I just sat on the couch and waited for their simultaneous explosions.

"Why was he here? And why did Kevin yell at you?" That was Taylor.

"Oh my gosh! Why was Troy here and Kevin wasn't?" That was Martha.

"What have you done?" That was Kelsi.

They all just glared at me. Taylor's was the worst, because I had known her the longest and she knew that never in my life, have I ever done something like this.

"I will answer your questions one at a time. You have to promise that you won't interrupt me." They all nodded and got comfortable.

"Wait, I need to get popcorn." We all laughed at that as Taylor got up and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Troy came over because I called him after the fight with Kevin. Kevin was yelling at me because I went on a friendly dinner with him but it turned out that he had arranged what we had done when he came over to my house in high school, before I started going out with Kevin. That night we stayed up really late watching one movie over and over again. This time we watched until it was so late that neither of us could see to drive. I fell asleep on the couch and he moved to the chair. When I left Kevin was in my bedroom and he said that he would wait for me to get home that night. He got really mad when I didn't call him to let him know that I was staying the night. I didn't want to call because it was about three or four in the morning, I can't remember. When I tried to explain that nothing happened he didn't believe me. It didn't help when my cell phone rang and he picked it up. Troy thought it was me so he started to speak right away. We had talked about making this an annual thing. Every other Friday night. I think that Kevin hung up on him but he heard it all. When I got home he got really mad and yelled at me, and then left. I was so shaken up that I called the last person that I saw, Troy. He came over and then you guys called. When I tried to get him to leave he put up a fight and when I finally got him out the door you guys were already in the parking lot."

They were all munching down on the popcorn and staring at me. "Is that all true? I can not believe that he would yell at you." Taylor said. Kelsi and Martha just nodded.

I didn't tell them about the kiss because I knew that they would just go even weirder. It was a great kiss, and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I am so sorry. I thought that he really loved you." Martha said looking down at her feet. "He does love me, he just got really mad and we had our first fight. Anyways what was the big news that you wanted to tell us?" I said turning towards Taylor.

"I am going to kill him!" Kelsi had this fire in her eyes. We all laughed at what she said and then tried to hold her down so she couldn't get in the car and drive to his place. It took a while but we finally got her to settle down.

A huge smile crept its way on to her face. "Well, two nights ago I went out with Chad and he purposed. I'm getting married!"

We all shrieked and jumped up and down.

"Are you serious? Of course you're serious, you wouldn't joke about something like this. I am so happy for you. When are you getting married? Where? What is your dress going to be like?" All of the other girls followed with the same type of questions.

"Wait there's more. You guys are all going to be bridesmaids and I am getting married Albequerqe. I know that it will cost a lot to get there but when I got to college I invested a lot of money and now it should pay off. I thought that it would come in handy someday."

All of our mouths dropped to the ground level (I am on the fifteenth floor). "Why didn't you ever tell us? I have known you for so long. And so has Martha and Gabriella." Kelsi was the first to speak.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and by the way that you guys are looking at me it was."

She went into the kitchen to get more popcorn and asked me to help her. "I wanted to ask you something really serious. I didn't want to say it out there because it only involves you and be. I want you to be my Maid Of Honor. You have been one of my best friends ever since fifth grade and we have been through a lot together. So what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my goodness. I would be so proud to be your Maid Of Honor" I started to jump up and down, so much that the girls ran in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Martha screamed. Kelsi just ran in and fell over a stool. We all reached down to help her up.

"Nothing's wrong, she just wanted to ask me something. Can I tell them? Please?" I pleaded with Taylor until she gave in. "I am going to be the Maid Of Honor! Can you believe it?" They all accepted it and they each said that I earned it because of everything that we have been through together.

"Okay so now that I have gotten my news out, we can put our focus back on Gabriella and 'The Fight'." She made air quotes around the words the fight. I really hoped that they would have forgotten about that.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to talk about it."

"To bad, we are going to talk about it and you are going to get all of your feelings out." They all dragged me back into the living room. "Fine I'll talk but I am not going to be happy about it."

"So has he called you yet?" Just after Martha said that the phone rang. I went to pick it up and checked the caller ID. "It's him! What do I do? Should I answer it? Help!"

"Yes you should answer it. He probably wants to apologize." Taylor glared at me.

"No she shouldn't. She should make him wait, guys can't stand that. Then he will have to come over here." Kelsi and Taylor kept on talking about it while I walked into my bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"How are you doing? I am really sorry."

"You don't have a reason to be sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

I just remembered that we were supposed to go to dinner tonight. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Um--- I kind of forgot and Taylor told us that she is getting married so I made plans with them to start planning then wedding. I am so sorry."

"No, it is fine. I'll just see you later." He sounded a little disappointed.

"I have to go. Someone's at the door and if the girls answered it they are interrogating them right now. I guess I'll see you later"

* * *

**What did you think? I know it took her a while to explain but it seemed funny. I don't have anything else to say for once. Oh well!**

**Amanda!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry for the long wait. Um... well, since i've been sick I have a lot of make up work to do so I'm not going to be able to update as much. I really want to focus on my studies because my grades are slipping so I'm sorry but it's going to take me a while to update.

* * *

**

I hung up before he could say anything else.

When I walked out into the living room I found the girls sitting around the table with the person who, I thought, was at the door. I couldn't see who it was, but it was a guy. "Hi guys. Who was at the door?"

I seemed to surprise them because they all jumped. When they jumped I could see who it was and it was Troy. I was so surprised. 'Why would he come back after just three hours?' I thought to my self.

"What are you doing here and what are they doing to you?" He looked kinda nervous.

"Why didn't you tell us that he kissed you and you kissed back?" I guess that all the color drained out of my face at that moment because Kelsi came over and slapped my lightly after Martha was done.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and I knew that you guys would flip out like you are doing now. We have to go to dinner tonight because I didn't want to see Kevin so I told him that I forgot and mad plans with you guys."

I ran into my bedroom with tears swelling in my eyes. I could hear someone coming after me but I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I laid down and started crying. Someone opened the door just enough so they could get in.

"Tay, go away. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Do I really look like a girl to you?" It was Troy.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to talk about it."

I looked at him and he was really concerned about me. Why did I have to kiss him back?

"I am your friend and you need to talk so you are going to." He sat down on my bed. It's kind of funny to think that he was just sleeping in it a couple of days ago.

"Why did you kiss me? I thought that we agreed that we were going to be friends." Tears were still falling down my face.

"I don't know why I kissed you. You were just going on and on about how I should leave and it was the only way that I could think of to get you to shut up. But you have to admit it was a great kiss." He chuckled at what he just said.

"I guess you are right. And it was a great kiss. I just feel so bad about Kevin. He got so mad at me and then I lied to him."

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel him lay down me. There was a knock on my door. I started to get up but Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down. "The girls will get the door. You just relax."

"Thanks, for everything." I noticed that his arm never left my waist.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I was completely in control of my life. That was, until I heard steps and a lot of voices coming down the hallway.

"Ughhh. What do they want now?" I groaned and flipped over on to him.

The door swung open…

* * *

**It was probably mean of me to leave it like that when I can't update soon but still please review. It means a lot.**

**Amanda**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I finally got around to writing this, so here is it. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

* * *

**

…and in walked in Kevin followed, closely, by Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. the three girls were trying to stop him, but it didn't work. I don't think Kevin could even understand.

"What's going on?"

"Troy just came in here to help me with some stuff." I wiped off my eyes so he wouldn't notice that I had been crying. Taylor looked nervous, Kelsi looked scared and Martha looked nervous and scared. "Why didn't you just call me for help?"

I was so surprised by his question, all I could say was, and "I thought that you were mad at me."

I looked at my friends for help and Martha seemed to get it. "Why don't we go out and get something to drink?"

"Yeah that sounds great." I answered so fast that everyone looked at me.

We headed out of my room to the kitchen for some drinks. "What do you guys want? I have soda, milk, water, and apple juice." I got two waters, and three sodas, and then walked into the living room where they were all watching a repeat of American Idol. "Hey, where did Kevin go? Did you see him come out?" They all muttered no so I went to look for him.

"Kevin, are you in here?" I opened my bedroom door to find him sitting on my bed. "Why aren't you out there watching TV with us?" He just laid there with his eyes closed. "Are you still mad at me? Is it about Troy, because he just dropped by when we were talking about the wedding? I didn't ask for him to come over the second time." I immediately regretted my words.

"What did you just say?" Kevin got up off the bed and looked at me. "I said that I wished that you weren't mad at me and I didn't ask for him to come over." I looked at him hoping that he wouldn't remember.

"No you said that you didn't ask him to come over the second time. He was over here twice?" He stood up and started pacing around the room. "Here's the thing. After you yelled at me and left, I was kinda called the last person I saw to help me. I totally forgot that I was supposed to have lunch with Taylor and everybody, which is actually the reason that Troy dropped me off in the first place. So we were looking through my senior yearbook when Taylor called. I told her to come over and then tried to push Troy out the door. He didn't really want to go so when I finally got him down to the parking lot they were pulling up. I swear I didn't ask him over the second time and I did make plans with the girls tonight."

I waited for him to answer. "Why did you have to call him?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to have to deal with the girls screaming about how they were going to kill you because you yelled at me, which happened anyways. And everybody else was busy. I am really sorry, are you still mad?"

He sat down next to me and looked at my door. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like you hanging out with Troy all the time. Do you have to keep seeing him?" I looked at him; I couldn't believe that he was asking me that.

"No, I can't stop seeing him. Ever since the reunion we have had so much fun. And besides, we have already decided that we are going to have a movie night every other Friday night. He is one of my friends Kevin, you can't ask me to do something like that to him." I couldn't keep on talking to him if he was going to be acting like this. "Just come out when you are ready."

"Hey why were you gone so long?" They all looked at me, expecting me to answer Troy' question. "Kevin and I just had to talk. Sure it didn't work out the way I thought that that it would or hoped it would. It'll all be okay."

Kevin came out of my bedroom, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Gabriella, can we go back in there and talk a little bit more?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later guys. Keep on watching the TV."

When we went back into the room we both sat on the bed. "I'm sorry that I asked you to stop seeing Troy. I have really missed you in the last ten years and I want to date you. I couldn't stand it the day you told me that you wanted to see other people. Which is why, after I left I went to the mall to get you something."

"Wait a minute, if you didn't want to break up then why did you just leave? Why didn't you try and prove to me that we were meant to me or something like that?" Now it was my turn to stand up and start pacing.

"I thought that you wanted to break up so I just let go. And believe me it wasn't easy. I spent freshman year thinking about you all the time. My roommates got so annoyed they moved in with their girlfriends."

I laughed and smiled, "What was it that you got me?"

He pulled out a small jewelry box and sat me back down on the bed, got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?"

I screamed so loud that everybody came running in.

"What happened?" Taylor yelled and almost ran over the bed.

We both laughed a little. "Nothing is wrong. There is one thing that I have to tell you though. I'm getting married!"

They all jumped up and down and hugged me. Except for Troy, he just stood there looking at his shoes. "Troy, aren't you going to congratulate me?" He just looked up and smiled a bit. "Congratulations"

"Can you give us a minute alone?" They all went back to watching TV in the living room.

"I have to tell you something before you put that ring on my finger. When Troy was here the first time, I was kind of trying to get him out and he kissed me and I kissed back." He looked at me like I was death or something.

"I can't marry you if you are going to lie to me and cheat on me." My breathing was getting shorter and shorter.

"So, were not getting married." Tears started going down my face. "Please-leave-my- place." He walked out the door and I could hear the door slam.

All I could do was lie down on my bed and cry. After a while Taylor came in and saw me crying.

"Ohmigoodness! What happened to you?" She sat down and hugged me.

"Kevin broke up with me. I didn't feel right marrying him without telling him about kiss. So, I told him and he said that he couldn't be with somebody that lied and cheated to him." I kept on crying until all of them were in there.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that."

All of them had this really weird look on my face.

Troy asked, "Where does he live?"

* * *

**Okay, at least I didn't leave it a cliffy this time. This is not my favorite chaper but it needs to be in there. Please please review and tell me what you think.**

**Amanda**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. My internet was working last night but it wouldn't let me put a new chapter in or even review anything. And I tried, for a long time. thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**

"1307 Wilmington. Why?" I just realized why they needed it. "No. Don't" They were already half way out the door. I tried to chase after them but I had to wait for the next elevator. There was no way that I was going to run down that many flights of stairs.

By the time I caught up with them they were already in the house. I found the extra key and walked in. All of them were there, but Troy and Kevin were rolling around on the floor. Both of them had cuts and bruises but Kevin had more (I'm guessing that he was caught off guard). The girls were yelling at them to stop. I finally dove in there and pulled them apart. It was the first time that they realized that I was there.

"Will you two stop it? You are acting like three year olds, fighting over a prize in a cereal box." They both were breathing heavily.

"Don't ask me. He just came over here and started attacking me." Kevin pointed at Troy. "Now if you'll excise me, I am going to get changed and clean up some of these cuts."

"Kevin wait!" I turned around and found everyone staring at me. "I'll deal with you later" I said pointing at them. I ran back after Kevin.

"Kevin, are you in here?" I looked in his bedroom and heard the water running so I went into the bathroom.

"I am so sorry. They all came in after you left and saw me crying. When I was done crying they asked where you lived, at first I didn't understand why. When I got it they were already half way out the door. I am so sorry and I understand why you don't want to marry me. I'll just go and leave you alone forever. I am truly sorry. Bye Kevin."

He looked after me but I couldn't look him in the face anymore. What had I just done? I knew that I loved him but I also knew that he didn't love me.

Everybody was outside on the driveway, not talking, just thinking.

"You guys didn't have to do that you know." Everybody looked up. "Come on we better get you cleaned up before those cuts get infected." I said as I pulled Troy up.

"I am really sorry that I came over here and started a fight." He looked so sad and confused.

"It's not your fault. Plus, you were doing pretty well. Come on, you can ride in my car so you won't have to drive. Your eye looks horrible. Martha can drive your car back to my place and then they will leave." I glared at them. Kelsi looked like she was going to object but decided against.

I led Troy to my car and told him to hand over the keys because it was Martha that was driving and not Kelsi. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a driver." Kelsi protested and Troy handed over the keys.

On the drive back I was silent, Troy was not.

"Why did you and Kevin decide not to get married?"

I was really hesitant to answer that question.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's okay. I was just curious."

"No. it's okay. He broke it off because I didn't feel right marring him if I lied to him. So, I told him about the kiss and he said that he couldn't marry someone who would lie and cheat on him. That was the end of that." I kept on looking straight ahead while I was explaining this to him.

"Do you regret the kiss?"

I knew the answer to this one so I answered without thinking. "No, I will never regret that kiss." He nodded and drifted off to his own world.

"Guys I will call you tomorrow. I think that I need to talk to Troy some more. Taylor congratulations on your wedding, I am so happy for you. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

They walked off and left me and Troy to talk about what happened. We walked inside and I went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Here hold this while I put some Neosporin on these cuts." I put some Neosporin on my fingers and rubbed it on. He gasped when it really sunk in. "I know that it burns but you're going to have to this everyday." I kept on rubbing it in until I was out. I gave him an ice pack for his eye.

"Why don't you sit down and relax, I will get you some coffee. Plus, we really need to talk." I walked into the kitchen, grabbed two mugs, and started the coffee pot. Troy was sitting in a chair when I came back.

"Here you go. We need to talk."

"I know" He kept his focus on his coffee.

"Why did you come back after you left? I mean I know that I asked you to come over but-" I couldn't explain what I was feeling. All I knew was that I missed Kevin but I was kind of happy that I didn't have to explain why I liked that kiss so much.

"I came because I wanted to talk about the kiss and I thought that the girls would be gone already. I really liked that kiss and I want there to be more like it. I really like you and I learned my lesson in high school. I am not letting you go again." This was the first time he looked at me.

"Good, because I don't want you to let me go again. I don't know if you know this but I had a really huge crush on you in the 7th grade. Whenever my friends asked me who it was that made me so happy, I would just give them your initials. The only thing I said wrong was that your initials were BT. I didn't want any of them to find out so..."

I had to laugh at what I just said because all the memories came flooding back. My friends would always ask and bug me to tell them but I never would.

"What are you laughing about? I thought that we were having a serious talk." It was his turn to laugh.

"I was just thinking about how many times my friends asked me who I liked. It drove them nuts not knowing. Anyway, did you hear what I said?" I was really nervous and when I get nervous I pick at my nails. Right now they were down to the bone.

"Yes, I heard you and I am very happy that you think that way. Now come here so I can give you a kiss." I got up and started going over but my phone rang. I had a text message from Taylor.

"One minute. I'll just text her back." I had become an expert texter ever since it had become my main source of communication when I was away from my friends.

Hey

What do u want

I am in the middle of something important.

If u want 2 talk then call me.

Gabriella

I sent the message and went back over to Troy. "So, what do you want to do?" He smiled. "Well, how about you come to dinner with me tonight? What do you say?"

"Well, I can't do it tonight because I am going out with the girls, but tomorrow I'm free. Where are we going to go?" I sat down next to him and rested my head on his chest. My phone rang again, this time Taylor was calling to talk.

"Taylor. Why are you calling?" I waited and waited but there was no answer. "Taylor?"

"Fine if you want to play that game then I will just hang up on you. Bye Taylor." I hung up but my phone rang again. I didn't bother checking the caller ID, I just answered it with a sigh.

**Okay, what did you think? Please review. It may be a while before the next chapter, I wanted to get this up before I banned myself from this. I have to get some school work done.**

**Amanda!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait but I had a concert last night and it took a while to figure everthing out because they forgot one of the key instruments in percussion and someone had to fake a train horn or whistle, or whatever! It was really funny and I almost started laughing while I was playing.

* * *

**

"Hello?"

"Hi. Why did you just hang up on me? If you ask me that is really rude."

"Calm down. I couldn't hear you so I hung up. Now, why are you calling? I thought that we were going to meet up at your place tonight to look for your wedding dress and more importantly mine. If you choose an ugly dress then I am going to secretly hate you forever." She laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't make you wear an ugly dress. I just wanted to let you know that Chad is going to be here too. We are going over everything so he has to be there." I heard a 'hey' in the back round.

"Okay, what time should I come over? If we are going to be talking about everything then we need a lot of time. You probably have forgotten half of the things that we need to think about." I laughed while she tried to prove me wrong.

"Hey. I have thought of everything."

"Chairs, silverware, flowers, who is going to be marrying you, seating chart, invitations? I could name a million more things."

"I can't believe that I forgot so many things! You have to come over now. The girls are coming later but I need you NOW!" She was yelling.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Give me a minute to change clothes and I'm on my way. For the moment go and take a nice long shower. I'll be there when you get out."

I cleaned everything up and went into my bedroom to change. When I walked back out Troy was waiting on the couch.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Taylor called and she was panicking so I have to go over there to help get some things in order. I am so sorry, but I really have to go before she kills herself."

"It's fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. See ya." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you can drive? Your eye looks pretty swollen. And your lip is bleeding again." He laughed."What are you laughing at?" I stood back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes I can drive. I still have another eye." He said pointing to his other eye.

"Fine"

"Bye."

We walked out to the parking lot, kissed again and went our separate ways. I got in my car and drove to Taylor's apartment. Chad answered the door and let me in. He told me that she would be out in minute. I went in her room anyways to se if she needed any help.

"Hey, I'm coming in and you can't stop me even if you wanted to." She was running around her room.

"Hi. I am so glad that you're here. I'll just be one minute and then we can get started." I laughed so hard I almost fell of her bed.

"I just realized that I have never spent any time with Chad. I mean I have met him when we got together, but I don't really know him. What are his friends like?" She finally got dressed and was now sitting next to me.

"His friends are nice. I haven't met his best man because he has always been busy. I do know that he went to our middle school and is the same age. That's it though. Come on we should get out there and start planning"

Chad and one of his friends were sitting on the couch watching football. We sat down next to them and let them do there thing. I booted up my laptop and got on some dress websites.

"Here what do you think of this?" I showed her a spaghetti strap dress, that was a little puffy but not like a tutu. "I like it. Now let's look at bridesmaid's dresses." I wrote down the model number and went to the bridesmaid section.

"What color scheme do you want for the wedding? First we should set a date." She went crazy again. "Taylor, calm down. Do you want to have the wedding this summer? If you do then we can have it at the end and you can have your honeymoon before school starts. Taylor teaches with me at our old school.

"We need Chad's help with this. Chad can you come over here, we need your help. When do you want to have the wedding? We were thinking at the beginning of August." He sat down and thought about it.

"That sounds good." He nodded.

"Taylor what do you think about August 3rd?" I said looking at a calendar on my laptop.

"Yeah, I think that it is a really good date. I want my bridesmaid dresses to be a light shade of green, but not the shade that looks like someone just threw up all over it." I added the date into my laptop and went back to the bridesmaid screen.

"Do you want them to be strapless, long, or what?" I made some hand motions.

"Halter tops, with a waistband just above the hips….." She went on like that for a while and we finally found a dress for her, me, and the other girls. They were going to be married at our local church and have the reception at the Hilton. We made all the calls and had it all set up. We were going to the dress shop two days from now and we were going to a place for the food. I basically became their wedding planner, hey it gave me something to do.

The girls showed up and we wouldn't let them see their dresses. They got so mad we started up a pillow fight. We ended up talking about who we were going to have to walk down the aisle with. Taylor was having two bridesmaids plus me.

Martha would have to walk down with Chad's brother, Kelsi has to go down with one of Chad's best friends, and I would have to go down with Chad's over all best friend.

"So, Chad, give us some more dirt on these guys that you call friends." Kelsi was so hyper; she hasn't stopped talking since she got through the door.

"Kelsi you are going down with, my friend, Matt. He is a lawyer, he lives in town. Brown hair and about three inches taller than you." I tried to picture Kelsi going down with someone who was three inches taller. Kelsi was 6'1, she had actually ended up being the tallest out of all of us.

Martha was next. "I'm really sorry to say that Connor is about two inches shorter. He has the same color hair as you if that makes a difference." Chad was trying to make Connor look better now that she know that he was two inches shorter, it wasn't working. Taylor and I laughed a little but were hit in the head by Martha.

"Sorry, but I can't picture you walking down with someone shorter. I'm sure he is very nice." I half laughed, half said turning to Chad. "Me next! Me next! Who is your Best Man?"

"He is just a little bit taller than you, has brown hair and went to your school. He's a great guy, but he just got out of a relationship"

"I have to say this, but don't hurt me. I am the only one who is going down the aisle with someone who looks normal next to me. Kelsi's guy if 3 inches taller and Martha's is 2 inches shorter." Taylor and I cracked up. Kelsi and Martha just looked like they were going to hurt us when we were alone.

"Chad, I have one more question. What is this guys name and when am I going to meet him?" I wanted to know so I wouldn't look like an idiot when I met him.

"Yeah, Gabriella needs a boyfriend." I glared at Kelsi.

* * *

**Okay, again sorry, I say sorry a lot when I'm actually sorry like I am now. Anyways, what did you guys think? Please review.**

**Amanda!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

"I don't need a boyfriend, I already have one. That's right you heard me. I have a boyfriend. When you guys left I helped Troy clean up and we decided to start dating." They looked so shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chad's phone rang so he excused himself.

"I wanted to surprise you guys and tell you tomorrow." I kind of hid my face. They all hugged me and then Chad came back into the room.

"Taylor is it okay if the best man comes over. He needs a little bit of help. He didn't give me all the details. All I know is that there was a fight" The phone was pressed up against his chest.

"Sure, Gabriella can meet him." She turned back to us. "I just realized that I have never met the best man. Is that weird?"

To me it seemed weird but I didn't want her to get crazy again. "How long have you been going out? Four months right?" She nodded. "Then I don't think it is weird. You don't have to know about all of his friends on the first date. It is so not weird." They nodded their heads in agreement.

Chad came back in the room and sat next to Taylor. "You still haven't answered my question. What is his name?" Chad cracked a grin.

"I don't think I'll tell you. I have only mentioned him to Taylor once or twice, so she won't tell you either, ever if she does remember the name. Right?" He looked at Taylor who looked at me.

"No, I would tell her, if I could remember." She pouted. Taylor was never good at pouting so a minute later we all burst out laughing.

There was a knock at the door. "Guys, let's hide and scare him." Kelsi laughed at what she just said. "Taylor you stay here"

We all hid behind the couch waiting for him to sit down on it.

"Hey man. Is this the lucky lady?" I recognized that voice.

I couldn't believe it, it was him. They didn't notice so when he sat down they popped out from the couch. He screamed and fell over. I was paralyzed.

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked Kevin. All of there eyes went wide, Taylor was just staring at him. He never spent much time with Taylor so he didn't recognize her. I had to get out of there so I started crawling towards the door.

"Wait a minute? You know each other?" Chad was totally clueless. "Where did the Maid of Honor go? I thought that she was supposed to scare you too." They all started searching for me.

Every time one of my friends looked at me I made a 'don't tell anyone' motion. I was so close to the door when Chad caught me. "Here she is. Why were you crawling on the floor?"

Kevin saw me and started to stutter. "I have to go. I'll call you later you guys." I ran out of her apartment. I heard someone coming after me.

When I turned around in the elevator Taylor got in and pushed the button to the ground floor. I just sat on the floor.

"Martha and Kelsi are coming over in a little while. We are going to have a girl's night. I am so sorry. I never thought that Kevin would be the best man."

I stood up and unwrinkled my shirt. "No, it's okay. We're going to go back upstairs. I have to deal with this. I can't stop running away. Plus, I left all my stuff in there." I hit the button for the tenth floor and the elevator started going up again. I started muttering to myself 'I can do this' over and over again.

When we got up to the tenth floor and got out of the elevator. Martha and Kelsi were just coming out of her apartment. "Come on. We're going back in. I have to deal with this." Taylor unlocked the door and went back in.

"Taylor what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to go help Gabriella." She opened the door a little wider so they could see me.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked." That's all I said. I walked over to the couch and turned on my laptop again. "Come here. I want to show you guys your dresses." I pulled up the site with the dresses on them. I noticed that Kevin was staring at me.

They came over and looked at the site. "Do you like them? We were going to go try them on two days from now."

They both had grins on their faces. "They are so pretty. What is your dress like?" They both turned back to Taylor who nodded at me.

"Fine, but Chad has to leave before I pull up the page." Chad nodded and left. Kevin just stood there. I pulled up the page and showed them her dress. "It is so pretty." They both oooed and awed at it for a while.

I walked over to Taylor and hugged her. "I am so happy for you. Someday I want what you have. You have a great guy and you're gonna have kids." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I understand if you don't want to be my Maid of Honor anymore. And you will have a great guy one day. You almost had it. And maybe you'll have it with Troy." She was truly trying to help, but she couldn't hide that frown.

"Don't even remind me about that incident (I totally forgot that Kevin was in the room). Of course I still want to be your Maid of Honor, nothing could ever change that. And maybe your right, Troy is a great guy. Come on, let's go and get some popcorn."

We headed to the kitchen but something caught my arm. I turned around and Kevin had my arm in his hand. "We need to talk." I looked back at Taylor who was looking at us. "I'll be right in. Start the popcorn."

He led me to the guest bedroom. I took a deep breath. "What do you want to talk about?" I refused to look him in the eye or else I would probably start crying.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I didn't mean what I said either (I guess that he didn't hear my conversation with Taylor) I was just mad that you kissed Troy. He was always around and it really got to me. I am really sorry." He had a couple of bruises on his arm and face.

"You know that doesn't change what you said. And it still hurts you know. I have to get back to Taylor." I started towards the door but he stopped me again.

"I still want to marry you. Will you look at me?" He put his hands under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. He leaned down and our lips met. I pulled away.

"I know that you're sorry but I can't marry you. After we left your place Troy and I decided to give it a chance. I have to go. It was nice seeing you again. I thought that I would never see you again. I guess I'll see you later." I left him in there stunned.

Taylor asked me what was up but I just told her that I would tell her later. The microwave beeped and we got out a bowl. "I just remembered. Martha, Kelsi, shut down the page with Taylor's dress on it. Chad you can come out now." I looked over at Taylor who just laughed.

* * *

**Please review, I can review more now becauseI'm on break! I actually got to sleep in this morning! It was fun but I forgot to turn off my alarm!**

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is decitated to HSMlove13, mysupernamwillcome, HSMandChelseafan. They have reviewed like every single chapter and mysupermanwillcome was also my 100th reviewer. Man, some of you guys have long pen names! LOL. Sorry if I missed anyone, I'll go back through and name everyone at the end if I have time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

* * *

**

My cell phone rang, it was Troy.

"Hi Troy." I smile crept on to my face. "Did you get home okay?"

"Yes, I got home fine. I was just wondering if you could get away for about an hour."

"I want to, I sooo want to, but we were going to torture Chad. Are we still on for tomorrow night?" For some reason I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"What was that all about?" Taylor looked at me mischievously.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was just talking to my boyfriend. Is that a crime?" I smiled.

"Sure. That's why you couldn't stop smiling. You looked like you were about to go into flirt overload. I'm so glad that you are so happy." Chad walked into the room at that moment.

"Gabriella what did you do to Kevin? I saw him in the guest bedroom and he was muttering something like 'I am going to have her', 'she is mine', 'he doesn't deserve her', and 'she will be mine'. It was kind of scary." He made a face.

"Did Kevin tell you how we knew each other?"

"No, anytime I asked about it he just changed the subject."

"Let me explain. Kevin and I dated in high school and then I broke it off when we went to different colleges…." I explained the whole thing and he just stood there looking stunned.

"So that's why you were trying to get out when you figured out it was him." He sat down. Taylor was munching down on the popcorn.

"Thanks for telling me about what he was saying. Now I know to lookout for anything strange. I know I hurt him but he hurt me too and I never thought that he would try and split us up. You don't think that he would do that would he?" My eyes widened at that thought. Taylor must have sensed that I was getting nervous.

"No, he would never try and do that. And if he would try, then it won't work. I saw how happy you were when you were talking on the phone with Troy. Come on, lets go back in the living room and we can talk to Martha and Kelsi." She hooked our arms together and smiled.

"I'll go talk to Kevin." Chad went back to the room and closed the door.

"Taylor you are one very lucky girl. He is such a good guy. I barely know him and I already love him."

Martha and Kelsi were sleeping on the couch. Kelsi was snoring so loud that we both laughed a little.

"So, what do you want to do now? Oh I know, let's work on the guest list." I ran into the kitchen to grab a notepad and a pen. I heard Kevin's voice coming from a door. I know that it is wrong but I couldn't resist.

"I know that I dumped her and hurt her, but he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't even love her. I love her; I love her more than anything. I know what you are going to say. It's my own fault but I can't help it." I heard something land on the bed.

"I saw how happy she was when she was talking to him. She couldn't stop smiling. If you love her as much as you say that you do then what are you going to do about it? You have to fight for what you love, you didn't do it in high school, don't make that same mistake again."

"You know what, you are right. I have to fight for her. I love her way more then he ever could. I am not going to make the same mistake that I made ten years ago. You have to help me though. I have to make it subtle but still good enough for her to take me back. She has no idea what I am going through." He groaned and fell back on to the bed. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and made a run for it.

"Where were you? It took you forever to get that paper." She looked at me like I was a psycho.

"I was on my way when I heard voices. I know that it is wrong but you won't believe what I found out. He wants to try and break me and Troy up. And Chad is going to try and help him. He was going on and on about how he loved me more than anything and how Troy didn't deserve me. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the door so I made a run for it. Can you believe it? I hope you are right about me and Troy." I was really worried about this.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Chad. In the mean time, we are going to work on the guest list."

Chad and Kevin came out looking as relaxed as ever. I however went really tense.

"Hey, we are just working on the guest list. Do you want to invite your family? I know that Gabriella's family is coming." Taylor asked turning to Kevin.

"No!" I blurted out. "I mean they don't need to come do they?" Taylor gave me a look.

When Kevin and I started dating I became really close with his family. His parents were like my second set. His sister was one of my best friends. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I had to see them and explain why we didn't get back together. I love them like they are my own family. I still see them when I go and visit my parents.

"No, I think that they would love to come." I couldn't tell if Kevin was just being mean or if he really wanted to have them there.

"Okay, then are you going to bring someone? And what about you, Gabriella" Taylor looked at both of us.

"I think that they should go together. It would make it really cool, you know." I was just about ready to kill Chad.

"That's not possible. I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend and I want to go with him. You understand right Taylor, Chad?" I gave Chad one of my killer glares. He backed up and turned to Taylor.

"Yeah of course I understand. So you are going with Troy, are you going with anyone?" Kevin just shook her head. "What do you think the limit should be? I think that it shouldn't be too small or too big."

"I agree, I always thought that a medium size wedding would be nice. Then again, every other girl dreamed about a giant wedding. I was always kind of a weird child." I laughed.

"So right now I have 40 people counting the wedding party. Now I need your list and a couple of people that my parents want to invite."

"It is amazing. Taylor looks relaxed for the first time today! What time is it?" I asked anyone who had a watch.

"10:15. Wow how did it get so late?" Chad kept on checking his watch, making sure that it was right.

"What do you want to do now? I don't have anything to do until 7 tomorrow so I should probably get home around 3 or 4. I know that I take a long time to get ready so there is no reason to mention it again, Taylor. I think that I have an idea. I purpose a sleepover!" I smiled and so did Taylor.

"I like it. I remember when we used to do these back in school. Are you guys in?" She turned to Kevin and Chad.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review and tell me.**

**Amanda! Happy Holidays!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"I think I have to do it, don't I?" Chad made a face at the thought.

"Yes you do what about you Kevin? If you aren't then you have to go so we don't pull some trick on you."

"I guess I'll stay. You can't play a trick on me though. Got it." He looked at me and Taylor.

"Okay, we won't play any pranks on you." I said it in a really weird tone. My phone rang, it was a text form Troy.

Call me

I have good news for u

Troy

I called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, you wanted to talk. Oh yeah, I am going to spend the night at Taylor's. Martha and Kelsi have already passed out so I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I laughed a little.

"You know how I am looking for a job right now? Well, I went to East High and I am the new gym teacher! We are going to be working together." I think that they could tell I was happy because my whole face lit up.

"Are you serious? I am so happy (I heard Taylor saying 'flirt overload' again so I just gave her a stern look).I have to go, but we have to celebrate tomorrow night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye."

I hung my phone up and jumped up and down. They all just stared at me. "What happened?" Taylor looked so confused.

"Troy got a job teaching history at East High! We are going to be working together. I am so happy. He sounded a little weird at the end though. He said that he needed to ask me something, oh well." Taylor hugged me and started jumping with me.

"Let's get some more popcorn and I have a game that we can play" Taylor had a very weird smile on her face.

"Taylor I know that smile what are you going to have us do?" She just smiled and headed towards the pantry.

"The game is called Dare. Each person rotates telling someone to do something to do. If they chicken out, they have to take off a piece of clothing. Are you in?" She looked around the circle. We all said that we would do it.

Kevin dared Chad to stand on his head for five minutes. He did it and got really dizzy afterward. I dared Taylor to cut off a chunk of her hair. She took her sock off.

I wanted to kill Chad. He dared me to kiss Kevin for 5 minutes. I didn't have any socks on so I did it, all I had was shorts, underwear, a shirt and a bra. The worst part was that I kinda liked it.

I made them all promise me that they would never tell anyone what they saw. They all made each other do the same.

In the end Chad ended up in his boxers and undershirt, Kevin was left with only his boxers and Taylor had her shirt and pants on. I don't think that we made her dares hard enough. I was left in my bra and underwear, what can I say I'm a chicken.

We fell asleep on the floor that night and got up around 11.

"Taylor, Taylor." She started to come around. "Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's around 11. I have to get going. It looks like Martha and Kelsi got up in the middle of the night and left. I want to do something before I go. Get up and get your shaving cream. I'm going to get a feather. Hurry before they wake up." She got the point and went to her bathroom.

We put shaving cream in both of the guy's hands. "Be ready to run." We put the feathers right under their noses and started moving them up and down. Both of their hands went up and hit their faces, covering them in shaving cream. They both woke up and tried to grab us.

"Run! If I don't see you before I leave I'll call you." I got up and ran for it. Before I got Taylor up I found my pants but not my shirt. We were just throwing them everywhere. I ran into the bathroom with Kevin after me. I was guessing that Chad had gone after Taylor. I can only imagine what he will do to her (not supposed to be dirty).

I rested my head on the door making sure that Kevin couldn't get in. He kept on pounding on the door trying to get me to open up, saying that he wasn't going to do anything to me. Yeah right, does he think I'm an idiot?

My cell phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?" I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID.

"Gabriella, open the door. I'm not going to do anything bad. I promise." It was Kevin.

"What do you think I am an idiot? I can see your shadow outside the door. If I come out can you help me find me shirt? I threw it somewhere last night and can't find it." I sighed and relaxed a little.

"Yes I will help you, now come out of there." I could just imagine him pouting.

I unlocked the door and stepped out to be grabbed and tickled until I was on the floor crying.

"That was very mean." I tried to pout but I couldn't pull it off without laughing.

"Do you have any idea where Taylor went? I wanted to say good bye before I left."

"Here it is." I stood there confused. "Your shirt." I reached for it but he pulled it out from my reach. "Say the magic words." He said it in a sing-song voice and laughed.

"Pleasseeeee" He laughed some more. "There are you happy? Now give me my shirt." He threw it on my head. I pulled it on and grabbed my bag and laptop.

"I think that they wound up in her bedroom. Taylor and Chad."

I went up to her door and knocked. Sure enough Taylor answered the door, her face covered in shaving cream. I laughed my head off, with her giving me a look. "What did he do to you?" I said still trying to gain control of my breathing.

"He is way faster than me so he grabbed the shaving cream and sprayed it in my face. What happened to you? You look as good as new." She wasn't very happy that I wasn't covered in shaving cream.

"Well, I ran into the bathroom and looked it before he could get in. He called me convinced me that he wasn't going to do anything to me and when I came out he tickled me until I was on the floor crying. Happy?" She still looked mad.

"No! I get shaving cream in the face and you only get tickled. It was your plan anyway." I had to laugh at her face one more time.

"I just- wanted to- say good- bye before – I left to meet- Troy" It was just too funny not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't Troy say that he had something to ask you? And that it was important?" I nodded. "Well, then get going. I have an idea about what it is but I'm not sire, I hope I'm right." She pushed me out of her doorway and closed the door

"Bye Chad!" I yelled through the door. I heard him mumble something. I think that he was trying to sleep.

"Go!" Taylor yelled.

"I'm going! Gosh, it can't be that important!" I laughed and grabbed my laptop.

* * *

**Okay, Please review and tell me what you think. and what you think the question is.**

**Amanda!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, sorry for the little wait, I had planned on posting this like two days ago but I lost track of time and my friend was over like the whole time. Yes, now that I think about it, it was a whole two days so yeah.

* * *

**

I walked past Kevin without saying anything, because I just realized that he broke it off with me, I just now remembered, and walked out the door. He remembered too, because he was starting at the floor thinking, or doing anything but looking at me.

I walked into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. "Why do these things always happen to me?" I said to no one in particular. I let my head fall back onto the back of the elevator and closed my eyes. For once I was happy that this elevator went slow.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone. It was Troy. "Hey" He was about the only thing that could cheer me up right now. "Are you okay? You sound a little funny. And I will know if you are lying so tell the truth."

I laughed a little and said, "I am just fine. Just tired, we stayed up pretty late last night. What time are you picking me up again? It was a very long night. Oh and don't make any plans for August 3rd because you are coming to a wedding with me." I couldn't stop smiling as I walked over to my car and got in it.

"I hear that you are going to be the Maid of Honor. And just who will you be going down the aisle with so I can give him a piece of my mind." He chuckled.

I just had to bring up the wedding. "Well, the thing is that you have already given him a piece of your mind and you know him." I tried to put a good spin on this so that he wouldn't freak out. I walked into my apartment and sat down in front of my computer and brought up my calendar.

"Really who is it?"

"Don't freak out but Taylor never really met him so we were all surprised. It was… Kevin." I stopped and waited for his reaction.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6 and you will love where we are going." He seemed so calm.

"Wait, why aren't you freaking out on me?" I was so surprised.

"Because I can see you right now and you re so worried about what I might think so I trust you." He sounded so sure of himself.

"What do you mean you can see me? Are you watching me?" I laughed a little and smiled.

"Well all you have to do is turn around and you will find out." I was so confused. I turned around in my chair and saw him standing there.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? How did you get in? Never mind, I am just happy that you're here!" I ran over to him and kissed him. "So what do you think about Kevin being the best man in Taylor's wedding?" I pulled back and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine with it. I trust you and I know that you would never do anything." He smiled at me and then kissed me again.

"I thought that we were going to go out and celebrate you getting a job at Dawson. I still can't believe that you got that job." I hugged him again. There was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it revealing Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded kinda rude but I didn't care right now. "I told you that I had plans. I made the plans in front of you."

"Calm down. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." He held his hands up when he said the first part.

"You have one minute. Troy, can you give us a minute, I'll be right out." I groaned and opened my door so he could come in and Troy could come out.

"What do you want?" He started to pace around the room.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for everything that I said. I just don't think that he is right for you. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know all of your secrets that you would only tell me or Taylor. I love you and I was just mad when I said that I didn't want to marry you. When I saw how happy Taylor and Chad were I just want what they have but with you. I don't get what you see in him."

"How dare you. Why would you even think about saying those things? I love him. He does know most of my secrets because I told him but I never told you guys that I told him. I get that you're sorry but that doesn't give you the right to come in here and basically tell me to dump him just because you made a mistake. No! No way!" I wanted to keep on going but he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.

I pushed him off and out of the door. "Don't come near this apartment again." Troy was out in the hall and he could tell that something was up since when Kevin was gone he wrapped me in a giant bear hug. I started crying into his chest.

"He told me that you're not right for me and that he didn't get what I saw in you." I managed to sob into his chest. He wrapped him arms tighter as I continued to cry. About ten minutes later when I was done I called Taylor and told her to come over with junk food and candy. Troy said that he didn't mind putting of our celebration dinner until I was feeling better.

A month later I had calmed down, there was only a week left until the wedding. Troy and I had gone to dinner but he never asked me any question or anything that he didn't normally ask me.

I hadn't heard from Kevin at all, well, only a little bit about him from Chad. We still had to go down the aisle together but that was all we were doing, I wasn't even going to look at him.

Troy and I were at Taylor and Chad's apartment just hanging out when I realized that I had to take care of something. After Kevin had come by, Troy and Chad had become instant best friends. Considering that they both loved basketball it was natural.

Since one of the groomsmen couldn't make it to the wedding Troy was now a part of it, sadly he was standing right next to Kevin.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He nodded and we walked into their guest bedroom.

"What did you need?" He asked anxiously. Troy was still sitting on the couch watching the Lakers game that was on.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on the engagement but if you even try to break Troy and I up, or help Kevin get me back in anyway then you will be hurting and there will be no basketball for a very long time," I said my smile disappearing.

"I wouldn't do that," He said. I gave him a knowing look. "Fine, maybe I would have but now that I see how happy you are with Troy, I'm not going to do anything to mess this up," He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I think we've already had enough drama for one summer," I said hugging him. "Also, the same thing goes for if you ever hurt Taylor," I said sternly and walked out of the room. He came out a little while later, about an hour actually.

"Is the game over already," he whined when he came out. It had been over for half an hour.

"Yeah, you were in there for like an hour, are you okay?" Taylor asked as she walked up and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shock," He said. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at," Troy whispered in my ear. I shook my head looking at him. "What exactly did you two talk about?" He asked.

"I just had to clear some things up with him. Don't worry," I said and kissed him to keep him from saying anything more.

* * *

**Okay, there's about two more chapters until the end. Now I'm getting all sad because both of my stories are ending! Anyways, please review.**

**Amanda!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, thank you so much for all of the reviews. Sadly this is the second to last chapter. Oh and I start school tomorrow and then I have exams I think it's two weeks after that so well, yeah. But since there is only one more chapter left it should be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

* * *

**

**A week later**

It was time for Taylor to go down the aisle, her dad was waiting with us behind the big double doors and she was surprisingly calm, seeing as it was her wedding day. Her dress was beautiful on her; it looked like it was made for her.

Kelsi took Jason's hand and started walking down the aisle as the music started. Troy gave me one last glance as he and Martha started walking down the aisle together. I smiled at him or his back at least.

Kevin walked up to me; I didn't look at him even though I knew he was looking at me. Silently I took his hand, giving one last look at Taylor and her father before walking down with Kevin. At the end we separated and went a different way.

The wedding march came on and Taylor came out in her dress, I think Chad forgot to breathe for a second because his face turned a little red. Both of their mothers were already crying because their babies were growing up so fast.

I only knew because Taylor's sister had dumped her mom on me while she was getting ready.

The whole thing was amazing. At the end when I was supposed to go back up with Kevin but Troy stepped out quickly and took my hand. I almost laughed at Kevin's face when he saw us walking back together. A few other people laughed too.

"What was that about," I asked him when we were behind the doors again.

"I just wanted to walk back up with you, plus his face was so funny," he said and we both laughed, even though he could hear us, because he was right behind us. Taylor came up to me in her dress grinning.

"I'm married!" She squealed. I left Troy and went to go and talk with the girls; soon we would have to take pictures.

"So, did Troy ever ask you that question," Taylor asked me. She had been asking for a while now. I don't get it, what's the big deal?

"Yeah, did he?" Kelsi asked coming over. Martha nodded her head wanting to know also. Was I missing something?

"No, he's only asked me the stuff that he always asks me. Am I missing something?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"How's it going between you two," Kelsi asked. I don't get it, this was Taylor's big day and we were talking about my love life, my friends are weird.

"Good, great actually, I just hope nothing happens today, with Troy and Kevin and all," I said looking over at the two who were glaring at each other and talking to someone else at the same time.

We took all of the pictures, Chad and Taylor made sure that they only got one or two shots with me and Kevin, they got a ton of Troy and I though. We finally got to the reception forty minutes later.

"Can I talk to you?" I spun around in my chair and looked at the person talking to me. I nodded and followed them out to the hall, where we made sure that no one could hear or see us, well, he did.

"What," I asked. Inside they were playing Barbie Girl, not one guy was out on the dance floor, except for Chad, the girls had dragged him out, with help from all of his friends.

"I just wanted to talk," he said. I nodded for him to go on. "I am so happy for them," He told me. I nodded and smiled. They were perfect for each other.

"Me too. Was this all you wanted to talk about (insert name of person that you'll have to wait and to find out)…

* * *

**Okay, I had to throw a cliffy in there. I mean it's the last chance I'll get! And I had to add the part about Troy stepping in front of Kevin, it was just to funny. But please review. **

**Amanda!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry that this is short but I couldn't do much more with it. I'm also sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer, for the last time: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry, it wasn't right of me to say that he wasn't right for you just because I wanted to be with you," He said. I smiled at him, he was admitting it.

"It's fine as long as you don't do it again," I said. He nodded his head sadly. "I do love you Kevin," I said. His face looked at mine.

"Even after all that I've done," He asked ashamed. I nodded my head. "Troy's lucky to have you," He said. I laughed.

"Even after all you've done. I just love you like a brother," I said. We hugged and walked back into the party. When we walked in Troy came up to us looking suspicious.

"What's going on," He asked wrapping an arm around my waist. Kevin walked away and went to get a drink, or he was just going to hit on the bartender. I don't know which one, looks like both.

"We were just talking. We're fine now; I don't think that we'll have any problems from now on." I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed my.

"Enough of that, now come on, get the party started!" Taylor yelled dragging us out onto the dance floor. We laughed and started dancing with all of out friends that were their, all of the parents had gone home.

I started dancing with a group of girls, Taylor danced up to Troy and started talking to him, I couldn't hear them but it looked something like ask her. He shook his head and she wasn't too happy about that.

We all looked over at them; we still couldn't hear them though. Finally five minutes and three slaps on the arm later he gave in and nodded clutching onto something in his pocket.

Suddenly the music stopped, Taylor walked over to Troy with a microphone in her head. "My friend here wants to make a little announcement," She said handing him the microphone. I tilted my head to the side, not knowing what was going on.

"Well, I told my friends that I was going to do something a long time ago but I haven't done it yet," he said. Everyone laughed. Why didn't I know about this? "I am finally doing this so don't expect anything from me Tay," Troy continued making everyone laugh again.

"Just hurry up and get on with it," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, now when I was younger my parents told me that every relationship was like a book they all that different genres. Like romance drama and all of that. But there is only one word for the book and Gabriella and mine's relationship. Before I say anything I need her to tell me something," he said walking over to me.

"What's going on," I asked confused. He hushed me.

"I love you Gabi, ever since high school. I have loved, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. I gasped. This was what I was missing.

"Of course Troy. I love you so much," I cried. He got up and hugged me before slipping the diamond ring on my finger.

"You know what our book is," He asked me. I shook my head smiling and crying. "A kissing book," he said and kissed me.

* * *

**Okay, I thought it wasn't the best ending but I want to know what you guys thought. So please review for the last time.**

**I'm so sad it's over! But if you haven't watched the movie then you should watch it. It's so funny and really good. The movie is Princess Bride, if you watched it or watch it you'll get the title and the ending and little better. But my exams are coming up and I have a ton of stories that I want to get out(like eight or nine) but I don't want to start until after my exams but I will be posting a couple of oneshots so look out for those.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
